Aférrate a tu verdad
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Soujiro llega al Dojo Kamiya y le pide ayuda a Kenshin, y éste se percata de cuán similares son. Quinta parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "Hold on to your truth" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Hold on to your truth" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Nueva parte de las aventuras de Soujiro!

**Ane himura:** Gracias por los comentarios en los anteriores one-shots! Después del duelo con Kenshin, vimos cómo poco a poco fue descubriendo el mundo de las emociones e interiorizándose con ellas. Lamentablemente le llegó la gran prueba con el hombre borracho que dio malos frutos, después de tanto tiempo sin matar. Ahora a buscar a quien comenzó todo esa nueva mentalidad en él: Kenshin. Sin duda, el pelirrojo sabrá cómo encauzarlo, es él mismo cuando tenía su edad. De seguro que Soujiro quedará más tranquilo. Me alegra de que te esté gustando la serie, ahora en el Dojo Kamiya! Saludos!

**Akisara145:** También te agradezco por los reviews anteriores en los one-shots! Sí, Yumi fue justamente quien le metió el gusanito del sentir a Soujiro (que en ese momento él no entendía anda), así que hubiese sido bueno que ella viera toda esa evolución en él. Luego las pequeñas interacciones que empezaba a experimentar con las personas eran todo un avance, además de también sentir algo nuevo como la nostalgia, por sus compañeros, por Yumi y por Shishio. No habrá sido nada fácil para él estando solo. Y para rematar su nuevo crimen, que pareciera echar por tierra todo su esfuerzo. Por suerte, su cordura le dijo que buscara a Kenshin, quién mejor que él para entenderlo y aconsejarlo. Ahora se viene la llegada al dojo! Me alegra que te guste, espero que este pequeño fic también sea de tu agrado! Saludos!

Este fic está basado en otro llamado "After life" de Danielle Winters, que casualmente también traduje con el nombre de "Más allá", por si están interesados (también se trata de Soujiro). Sí que el fic de Danielle es muy popular en el fandom en inglés, y con razón, pues es una belleza. Se los recomiendo!

* * *

Después de terminar de lavar, Kenshin estaba ocupado tendiendo una hakama húmeda cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una manta de bebé y una sonrisa boba salió de sus labios. Nunca le importó levantarse temprano para lavar, pero ahora ese viejo hábito le permitía contemplar a Kenji y a Kaoru dormir en silencio. Kenshin no pudo evitar recordarlos mientras miraba la manta.

Kenshin repasó su lista mental de quehaceres, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Mientras recogía la canasta de ropa del piso, percibió que alguien se aproximaba, proyectando una sombra sobre la hakama. Kenshin se asomó por debajo de la ropa para ver al visitante, y se encontró con un chico vestido de azul.

"Buenos días," saludó.

Kenshin parpadeó, sorprendido ante la visión, y tan pronto como se movió para ver mejor al recién llegado, tropezó con el jabón olvidado en el suelo.

"¡Oro!" y aterrizó sonoramente sobre su trasero.

"Himura-san, ¿está bien?" el chico se le acercó preocupado.

Era un reencuentro bastante vergonzoso, admitió Kenshin, pero por lo menos, no encontró al chico como una amenaza. Mientras lo miraba, tuvo que corregirse el término 'chico', ya que ese rostro familiar se había vuelto más maduro y pertenecía más a un hombre joven que al muchachito que recordaba.

"¡Ha pasado un tiempo, sí que ha pasado!" dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa y Seta Soujirou le devolvió la sonrisa inclinándose.

"Lamento la intrusión."

"Para nada," dijo Kenshin cuando Soujirou trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, se levantó por su cuenta y empezó a sacudirse el polvo de su hakama. Qué manera de recibir a una visita... qué bueno que Kaoru todavía estaba dormida. "¿Cómo has estado, Soujirou? Han pasado... ¿cinco años?"

"Ano..." Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia el joven, quien se veía incómodo, como tratando de no parecer grosero. "Esperaba poder hablar con usted."

"Por supuesto. Debiste haber viajado mucho, y yo ya he terminado de lavar. Pasa."

Ahora la postura tímida e incómoda cambió y Soujirou lucía sorprendido. Tal vez no esperaba un recibimiento tan inmediato y amable por parte de Kenshin, de ahí su aproximación cautelosa para hacer un simple pedido. Considerando todo lo que había sucedido, había estado esperando una reacción más desconfiada de Kenshin, al menos.

Kenshin no dejó de notar cómo en sólo dos minutos, Soujirou había tenido más reacciones y emociones que todas las veces que habían estado juntos peleando antes. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el antiguo Tenken se volvería alguien tan fácil de leer?

Era una buena señal. Kenshin se sonrió, levantando el jabón y la canasta mientras le indicaba al joven que lo siguiera, pero cuando se quitó las sandalias, de repente se acordó:

"Pensé que todavía eras buscado por la policía."

El rostro de Soujirou se iluminó con la sonrisa más inocente y adorable que Kenshin había visto (y que esperaba no ver en el rostro de Kenji en el futuro).

"¡Y aún me buscan! Pero no me han seguido hasta aquí."

Kenshin sólo rió nerviosamente, imaginando cómo le diría a Kaoru que tenían a un antiguo, peligroso y aún buscado criminal en su casa. Ni que fuera una novedad, siendo él el ejemplo perfecto, pero-

"Buenos días, Kenshin, ¿tenemos visitas?"

Por segunda vez en cuestión de pocos minutos, Kenshin sintió que tropezaría de nuevo (tal vez, _debería _haberlo hecho).

"Buenos días, perdón por la intrusión," Soujirou se inclinó ante Kaoru. "Soy Seta Soujirou."

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru también se inclinó, pero parecía un poco incómoda mientras llevaba a Kenji en brazos. "El nombre me suena familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde... Kenshin, ¿qué es esa cara?"

Kenshin parpadeó y recuperó la compostura.

"Lo siento, Kaoru-dono, es sólo que no esperaba que ya te levantaras. No creo que se conozcan," a lo que Soujirou inmediatamente agregó:

"Fui parte del Juppongatana."

Kaoru parpadeó y asintió, y Kenshin ahora se sentía perdido. Soujirou había sido tan cauteloso con él antes, pero ahora era espontáneo y despreocupado con alguien que no conocía, diciendo algo así. Supuso que Soujirou aún se sentía un poco desorientado con lo que se suponía debía sentir.

"Eres quien rompió su sakabatou," Kaoru recordó de repente.

"Lo soy," Soujirou volvió a inclinarse. Kenshin compartió el alivio de Soujirou de que eso fuera lo único que Kaoru recordaba de su alianza con Shishio. "Himura-san me salvo la vida y me enseñó algo que no sabía, y por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido."

Kenshin juntó las manos.

"Ahora que se presentaron, empezaré a cocinar. ¿No te importa hablar conmigo mientras cocino?" Por el rostro ligeramente incómodo de Soujirou, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de si esa conversación debiera darse en el almuerzo.

Kenshin sabía – y podía verlo – que Soujirou había dejado de ser el asesino sin emociones que solía ser, pero había algo que molestaba al joven. Y aunque no de una manera peligrosa - todavía -, Soujirou seguía siendo inestable. Era el turno de Kenshin de ser más cuidadoso.

"¡Kenshin, claro que no!" intervino Kaoru. "Me encargaré de la comida mientras conversan. Les prepararé algo de té."

"E-Eh... entonces podemos almorzar más tarde, ¿Kaoru-dono...?" Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada, mirada que Kenji reflejaba desde su regazo, pensando que su estúpido padre estaba criticando la cocina de su madre. "Está bien, ¿pero al menos puedo preparar el té?"

El bebé apartó la mirada de Kenshin y se fijó Soujirou. El joven sonrió y vio cómo el niño fruncía el ceño, como si dijera _"¿Quién es este tonto y por qué me está sonriendo?"_

De hecho, por qué. De nuevo se estaba confundiendo.

"Kenji, no seas irrespetuoso," le dijo Kamiya-san a su hijo. Ella parecía ser una persona muy amable. Hace algunos años, Soujirou la hubiera mirado y hubiera pensado algo parecido a lo que pensó de Kenshin: _equivocada_. Que su amabilidad estaba mal. Pero ella también ocultaba su fuerza, podía sentirlo. Era alguien fuerte protegiendo a alguien débil, como el niño en sus brazos.

Eso tenía que ser lo _correcto_. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ese bebé sin alguien fuerte que lo proteja? Ahí estaba la prueba de que su pensamiento anterior era erróneo.

_¿Ves? Ahí está. Sabía que tenía que venir a ver a Himura-san. __Necesito su ayuda._

Soujirou viajó durante días, días que se convirtieron en semanas, y en los cuales aún no había encontrado el equilibrio. Tenía que venir a Tokio y visitar a Kenshin, tratar de hablar con él. Ver cómo el antiguo hitokiri lo saludaba con alivio y preocupación.

A pesar de decir que prepararía el té, Kenshin lo llevó hasta una habitación con tatami. Soujirou se inclinó y esperó, sentándose y mirando el árbol que estaba afuera.

Cualquiera hubiese esperado que Soujirou controlaría sus emociones en ese momento. Cinco años eran mucho tiempo, y debería estar acostumbrado a las emociones como cualquier persona normal. El _mismo _Soujirou estaba seguro de que debería haber controlado sus emociones en ese tiempo. Y lo había hecho; estaba seguro de que se había interiorizado con las emociones, cosa que la gente consideraría normal.

Pero ahora, todo eso lo volvía a confundir. Cada vez que la sangre venía a su mente, se sentía en el torbellino de _algo _que lo dejaba mareado y asustado, y quería detenerse y gritar, cualquier cosa con tal de no sentir más nada. ¿Por qué de nuevo esto?

Y allí estaba al fin, tratando de hablar con Kenshin, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría él? Podía ver que permanecía cauteloso ante las probables acciones extrañas de Soujirou, con su mente ajustándose a cualquier estado mental en el que estuviera el joven; Soujirou no sabía cómo hablar sobre ello sin demostrarle que ya no era una amenaza.

O más bien, que ya no quería volver a serlo.

* * *

Soujirou estaba sentado en silencio cuando escuchó que el shoji se deslizaba y Kenshin entraba.

"Perdón por la espera." Kenshin sonrió y se arrodilló, sirviendo té. Soujirou se sentó en la pose seiza y Kenshin trató de mirarlo a los ojos para leer qué emoción estaba sintiendo; los ojos del más joven estaban medio escondidos tras el flequillo. "¿De qué querías hablarme? Por tu expresión, parece ser un asunto se-"

"Volví a matar."

La taza de Kenshin detuvo por un instante su camino hacia sus labios, pero terminó el movimiento y tomó un sorbo.

"¿Por qué?"

Soujirou tembló ligeramente, y Kenshin vio cómo había tratado de encontrar una manera para expresarlo todo; o quizás, tratando de no expresar nada.

"Yo... ni siquiera sabía quién era."

"Te pregunté por qué, Soujirou."

La mirada de Soujirou permanecía oculta, y Kenshin escuchó sus palabras, pero ninguna emoción se registró. Era una simple cadena de palabras.

Tres semanas atrás, cerca de la región de Akita, Soujirou había estado ayudando para una celebración en un pequeño pueblo. En cierto punto, un hombre borracho comenzó a hacer demostraciones y se irritó con un par de niños que se burlaban de él. Por alguna razón, el hombre llevaba una espada con él, una hoja oxidada en mal estado, y empezó a destrozar barriles para desahogar su furia. Los demás le decían que parara, lo que demostraba que era habitual presenciar este tipo de conducta en él, pero Soujirou fue el único que se acercó para hacerlo parar. Eso sólo logro enfurecer más al hombre, y la espada cayó de su mano en un ataque de furia. Soujirou simplemente levantó la espada del suelo y se dio la vuelta, empujando la hoja hacia el hombre y matándolo.

"Hubo un fuerte rayo y todo lo que pude pensar fue, 'No puedo creer que vaya a llover como esa vez'. Pero no llovió, creo que no fue una repetición pero sí algo diferente," Soujirou dejó salir una risa nerviosa y por primera vez Kenshin sintió emoción en él desde que empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido. Una cruda ansiedad desesperada, escondida a medias. "Supongo que en realidad fue la gente gritando, tal vez ni siquiera un trueno."

_Va a llover como esa vez_, Kenshin repitió esas palabras en su mente. Nunca supo qué le había sucedido a Soujirou, pero aún recordaba la ira y el dolor en los gritos del chico la última vez que pelearon. _"Si usted protege al débil, ¡¿por qué no me protegió en ese entonces?!" _Fuera lo que fuera, Kenshin pensó que el chico había enfrentado esos recuerdos cuando se quebró. ¿Entonces fue eso...?

"¿Pensaste que el hombre estaba amenazando a los niños?"

"¿Eh?" Parecía como si Soujirou hubiera vuelto a la realidad. "¿Amenazando? Yo... no lo sé. Quiero decir, si lo fuera, seguramente..."

"¿...alguien los habría protegido?" _¿De la misma manera que alguien debió haberte protegido a ti?_

El rostro de Soujirou se levantó levemente aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su taza, pero fue suficiente para Kenshin verlo parpadear confundido, como tratando de ver algo que se había perdido antes.

"No sé si los estaba amenazando. Sólo lo maté. Fue tan _fácil_. Tan fácil, Himura-san, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue darme la vuelta y él ya estaba muerto. Y yo... me sentí tan vacío."

"¿Por qué piensas que te sentiste vacío, Soujirou?"

"Porque fue fácil. No tuve que pensar, ni sentir nada. Fue mucho más fácil, ligero. No había nada más, por eso estaba vacío."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué hiciste todo el viaje desde Akita para venir a hablar conmigo?"

En eso, Kenshin vio volver la sonrisa de Soujirou, una triste y perdida sonrisa que Kenshin sabía que vería eventualmente en lo que Soujirou empezara a hablar.

"Porque estaba asustado. Cuando vi la sangre, cuando sentí lo fácil que era, quería dejarlo ir. Simplemente ya no importa. Pero lo maté frente a todo el mundo, y todos me estaban mirando. Cuando los miré, me asusté."

Soujirou llevó una mano a su cabeza, pero los dedos enroscados en su cabello no tiraron fuerte como ese entonces. Su voz temblaba, como un niño recordando una pesadilla.

"Estaba tan confundido. Quería dejarme ir porque era más fácil, pero me asusté tanto al pensar que volvería a ser el de antes. Todo se vino abajo de nuevo, y pude ver claramente quién solía ser, pude escuchar sus gritos, todos los que maté, pude escucharlo a _usted_, diciendo que nunca quise matar a nadie, pude _sentir _que no quería volver a matar, cuán diferente era. Qué tonto, ¿no? Pero fue terrorífico, me sentí suspendido, atrapado en ese momento. Y no quería volver a lo que era."

Lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos y paseaban por sus mejillas. Kenshin decidió permanecer en silencio ahora que Soujirou había superado el bloqueo de aquella noche y hablaba al fin de ello.

"Necesito su ayuda, Himura-san. No quiero volver a lo que era."

"¿Te he dicho lo parecidos que somos?"

Finalmente los ojos de Soujirou se levantaron.

"N-No."

"Entonces tal vez se lo dije a Sanosuke, antes de nuestra última batalla. Por lo que pude percibir de tus palabras en ese momento, sé que has enfrentado eventos que un niño no debería experimentar. Eventos de los que debiste haber sido protegido pero no lo fuiste. En ese punto, conocer a la persona equivocada en el momento adecuado puede cambiarlo todo."

"No estuvo mal. Hubiera muerto sin Shishio-san. Él fue el único que me ayudó. Eso nunca cambiará."

"Entiendo. Por muchas razones, algunas situaciones son simplemente puntos de inflexión en la vida de uno, y en ese momento, una sola persona puede cambiar todo un curso de vida. Para ti, lo fue Shishio. Puedo ponerme en tu lugar, y con esa influencia, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Puedo ponerme en tu lugar porque también tuve una persona así en mi vida. Cada uno de nosotros se habría convertido en alguien completamente diferente si no hubiésemos encontrado a esas personas en nuestras vidas."

Soujirou escuchaba ávidamente sus palabras.

"Con el tiempo, también me enfrenté a situaciones como esa. Quería matar personas, y además estaba solo. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir y hablar. Me aferré a mi verdad: mi promesa de no matar. No ha sido fácil, pero finalmente conocí a personas que me ayudaron. Nadie puede darte la respuesta de cómo deberías ser, Soujirou..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería no sentirme tan perdido."

"...pero es importante tener personas que te ayuden a no sentirte perdido. Kaoru-dono tiene el don de formar una familia con quienes alguna vez lo estuvimos, y puedes tener un lugar seguro aquí cuando lo necesites. Como lo haces ahora."

Soujirou no se esperaba eso. Sus ojos, aún húmedos por las lágrimas, se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, luego se cerraron, inseguro de poder decir algo que expresara lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Yo... gracias."

Kenshin sonrió. El retorno de sus emociones fue lo que permitió que Soujirou mostrara verdadero dolor y miedo mientras hablaba, miedo a la sombra de su pasado, como bien Kenshin sabía. Sentía que esas emociones eran verdaderas en Soujirou, cómo su lucha era real, y sintió un orgullo silencioso del joven hombre por haber superado inconscientemente tan difícil prueba. Soujirou pudo haberse pedido esa noche tres semanas atrás; pero su verdad se volvió su salvación.

Eran más parecidos de lo que Soujirou alguna vez entendería.

"Ahora deja que prepare el almuerzo, o te acostumbrarás demasiado rápido a los problemas culinarios que tenemos por aquí."

"Hm... ¿eh?"

**おわり**


End file.
